The Huntsman
"Running away won't do anything. He is EVERYWHERE." - Villain Vault The Huntsman is an extremely creepy reaper centaur with an upper body like Hood Sickle's and a lower body of a horse. He uses the power of the Life Element to his advantage, such as throwing leaf blade axes, hurl spears made from obsidian and tree branches, and use the ability of teleportation. He is hired by the Dark Invaders to take out the Skylanders. He is a trappable Life Villian in Skylanders Dark Squad who is caught in Level 9: Diamond Fortress. ' Personality The Huntsman is a very mysterious being. He doesn't talk a lot, and can sometimes go missing go long amounts of time and return mysteriously, acting like he never left. He is very creepy, and he takes joy in scaring the other Dark Invaders and terrorizing villages. He is super sneaky, almost as sneaky as he is scary. He is also a major train enthusiast, and always takes the Nightmare Express on Sundays as a way to treat himself and let loose and enjoy himself. The bounty business is hard, you know? He does seem to have a nice side, though. But he never directs it to anyone but his mother, who he has to be nice too...or else! Abilities The Huntsman use the Life element's powers to fight. He throws spears made from sticks and stone and axes with leaves for blades. He also teleports, and leaves bushes behind him that not only confuse enemies, but can also hide you Skylander. He is very fast, and can outrun most people. He doesn't use his speed much, because he prefers to teleport, but he will run in emergency situations. And boy, can he run fast! StoryCategory:Doom RaidersCategory:Skylanders: Dark SquadCategory:Skylanders Dark Squad History The Huntsman is very mysterious. He doesn't like to talk about past, the reason still unknown. From what some understand, The Huntsman used to be a prince, the heir to the throne to rule the Kingdom of Fear, and he was to earn a lot of money. But he was very fond of hunting, and one day, he planned to do the impossible - slay the Burp Dragon that lurked in The Woods Of Fear, so he could have it's fine coat of scales. So he went after it, but lost to it in a humiliating way after the dragon used his flame breath. Wanting to make everyone miserable for laughing at him, he ran away from the kingdom, and has been bounty hunting ever since. In Dark Squad In Skylanders Dark Squad, The Huntsman is a relentless bounty hunter who is hired to take out the Skylanders, and will be rewarded half of the Dark Invader's fortune if he does. He sneaks around after your Skylander while they progress through the '''Diamond Fortress. '''He will sometimes suddenly appear out of thin air and attempt to stop you with minions, but once you reach the end of the Diamond Fortress, he challenges you to an ultimate fight after kidnapping '''Princess Emerald. '''After the fight, The Huntsman can be captured in a Life Trap. Quotes * "My Majesty of Darkness, I am willing to take out these Skylanders. . . but I would like to know what is in it for me? I don't work without rewards." * "Okay. My fellow Dark Invaders. . .if I am to take out the Skylanders, I would like to have an army. I demand all your soldiers to follow me into battle if you want this done right!" * "The Diamond Fortress, huh? It is rather fascinating. But anyhow, I am here to take out Skylanders, not dilly-dally. Let's get to it!" * "Peek-a-boo! I am going to destroy you!" * "It ends here!" * "Hi-yah!" * "Over here! Now I am over here! Oh wait, I am actually over here!" Trap Quotes * "Let me out of this barrier, I demand you!" * "Ah! A Vortex?! Unfair! This isn't over, I promise yoooouuuuu!!!!" - When Trapping * "Doh!" * "You can't keep me here! I am not an animal! Well, I am actually only ''half ''an animal!" * "So, you want me to be a good bounty hunter, huh? Well, I guess I have to, don't I?" * "Pick me!" * "I can get you places! Pick me!" * "The hunt is on!" * "I'll scare the life ''out of yooouuuu!" - Entering the Game * "This castle is super awesome! This would so be my castle if I were still evil." Villain Theme Beat Patrol - Third One In The Search. Villain Quest '''A Hunter's Paradise - Found In Level 9: Diamond Fortress Battle the Evil Gem Dragon that are keeping miners hostage! Reward: New Paint Job: Orange and Blue Clothing and White Horse Body Attacks Attack 1: Hurl 3 leaf blade axes. Damage: 99 (Each Ax) Attack 2: Throw a Obsidian Spear. Damage: 130 Attack 3: Teleport to a random location. Leave a bush behind you that your Skylander can hide in. Damage When You Hit Enemies While Teleporting Or Reappearing: 580 Category:Villains